


Sometimes When We Touch

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Two [17]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes When We Touch" seems an unlikely choice to be "their" song.  This is how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes When We Touch

  
   
   


 _And sometimes when we touch_  
 _The honesty's too much_  
 _And I have to close my eyes and hide_  
 _I wanna hold you til I die_  
 _Til we both break down and cry_  
 _I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_  
\--Dan Hill

 

  
  
Josef Kostan was incognito. No one who did business with the shrewd hedge fund trader on a daily basis would recognize the young looking man who sat at a VIP table at the Rock and Roll Rodeo. He wore plain blue jeans and an old Whitesnake T-Shirt with a black leather vest over it. A pair of black sneakers completed the unlikely outfit, and a leather Brando cap was pushed back on his head. It was rather fun, actually. Kinda like Halloween.  
  
Josef sipped his drink and watched Stand do their set, unable to keep his foot from tapping to the beat of the music. His gaze never strayed far from the lead singer though. It was amazing how at home Shane was up there on stage, considering he’d started life as a Viking in the tenth century. The blond vamp looked like he was born to have an electric guitar in his hand. Under the spotlight he was somehow pure, unadulterated Shane.  
  
Josef had to admit it was a pretty big turn on.  
  
It happened near the end of the show. After the heavy drumbeat of “I Can Feel Your Heartbeat” faded, the house lights dimmed. A red spotlight shone on the center of the stage and the audience noise died down as they sensed a ballad coming. A roadie handed Shane a stool and he sat down, the light bathing him in red glow.  
  
Shane addressed the audience. “This next song isn’t on Stand’s typical set list, so I don’t want anyone to freak out now,” he began with a grin, his gaze sliding over to the VIP section. “Did you ever hear a song, and the words just fit so perfectly that it gave you chills? This one is for Jay-Jay.”  
  
Josef nearly choked on his drink in shock as the keyboardist began the first notes of the song. He would have been convinced he was dreaming, if not for the fact that vampires don’t dream. Shane’s voice began to sing the words that transported Josef back in time…  
  
  
 _You ask me if I love you_  
 _And I choke on my reply_  
 _I'd rather hurt you honestly_  
 _Than mislead you with a lie_  
 _And who am I to judge you_  
 _On what you say or do?_  
 _I'm only just beginning to see the real you..._  
  
  
The decades melted away and it was 1977 again. Another rock club in L.A., indistinguishable from all the others. A different band, this one was called Bloodsport. Shane was known as Alex O’Shay in those days. Josef was a rare sight at the shows back then, but he had just felt like hanging out that particular night. He’d stayed backstage though, partaking of the groupies in attendance. By the time Shane joined him after the show, he could honestly say he was feeling quite…buzzed.  
  
Shane’s greeting was a smack on the shoulder. “I knew you were here somewhere,” he told Josef. “So you’d rather hang out back here with the hot, half naked chicks than watch the band, huh?” he teased good-naturedly.  
  
“I was hunnnnngry,” Josef told him, drawing out the word with an odd inflection.  
  
For the first time, Shane took a good look at the other vamp, noting the eyes that didn’t seem to focus and the distracted air. “Tell me you didn’t feed from Sandy,” he asked as the suspicion hit.  
  
“Why? She was delicious.” Josef punctuated the pronouncement with a smack of his lips.  
  
“She’s also known for her habit of dropping acid.”  
  
“Ah. So that’s why I’m having a strange out-of-body experience.”  
  
Shane sighed long-sufferingly, preparing to spend the next half hour or so keeping Josef out of trouble. The good thing was it wouldn’t last as long as a human trip. “Okay, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna let the guys know I’m leaving. Stay right _here_ ,” he emphasized.  
  
Of course Josef hadn’t listened. When Shane found him, he was sitting happily on the roof of one of the office buildings, leaning back against the a/c unit and humming to himself.  
  
Shane flopped down beside him. “I thought I told you to stay put?” he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
“Is my body sliding down to the floor? It feels like it’s sliding…”  
  
“Nope, perfectly still.” Shane put a hand on his arm to anchor him.  
  
Josef looked at down at Shane’s arm, seeming fascinated by it. “Your arm is alive,” he said as if that was a major discovery.  
  
“As opposed to the rest of me?” Shane teased. “I’ve got me a human arm? Damn, how did that happen?”  
  
Josef didn’t appear to be listening, his gaze held by something in the distance only he could see. He seemed content with the inner show for long minutes. Then he shook his head like a wet dog, and began crawling toward the edge of the roof.  
  
“Hey there,” Shane said, grabbing the back of his jacket to halt his progress. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m gonna fly.”  
  
“No, we can’t fly,” Shane told him.  
  
“Are you sure? Maybe we can, it’s just that nobody ever tried,” Josef said in a reasonable-sounding voice.  
  
“I’m sure some idiot tried,” Shane said. “That’s a long way down, Jay-Jay. It won’t kill you but it would hurt like hell. You don’t like pain, remember?”  
  
Fortunately, he was easily distracted. A moment later he was cocking his head to the side as if listening intently to something. “This song…” he said, wrapping arms around himself and shivering. “It’s calling to me.”  
  
At first Shane thought Josef was hallucinating, but then he realized he could hear it too, it was coming from someone’s radio in the distance, and had found vampire ears.  
  
 _At times I'd like to break you_  
 _And drive you to your knees_  
 _At times I'd like to break through_  
 _And hold you endlessly..._  
  
“I’ve never really listened to the words before,” Josef continued. “This is Our Song,” he proclaimed.  
  
Shane was about to tease, oh it is, is it, and thinking of blackmail material… but as the lyrics floated to them the words died in his throat. He realized Josef was right. The song described them hauntingly perfectly. Their relationship a complicated blend of brother, lover, friend, and other things left unnamed. Difficult and combative, yet so intense at times that it could never be denied. No matter how bitterly they fought, when they touched the passion would hit and burn everything away until nothing else existed but the press of their bodies together. In those times it was so intimate, raw, it was almost terrifying.  
  
As they sat there waiting for Josef to come down, Shane began to sing along softly.  
  
 _At times I think we're drifters_  
 _Still searching for a friend_  
 _A brother or a sister_  
 _But then the passion flares again..._  
  
Before the notes of the song had faded away, Josef had jumped up and starting removing his clothes. His jacket was tossed unceremoniously over the edge of the roof. When uncoordinated fingers weren’t making expedient progress on the buttons of his maroon shirt, he gave up and simply ripped it off. It followed its friend over the side. Shane watched in amusement as one by one all the articles of clothing were similarly disposed of. Next time Josef complained about Shane mistreating his suits, he would gleefully remind him of this night.  
  
Shane’s eyes darkened as he looked the naked form in front of him up and down appreciatively.  
  
Josef threw back his head and laughed. “Want what you see?”  
  
The next instant Shane was up on his feet. “Sure you’re up for it?” he asked with his mouth close, breath cool against the skin of Josef’s neck.  
  
“Doesn’t it look like I’m up?” He took Shane’s hand and guided it to his erection, groaning a little at the first contact.  
  
Shane’s hand wrapped around Josef’s cock gently in an almost affectionate greeting, stroking from base to tip a few times.  
  
“Yesss,” Josef hissed, pressing closer.  
  
Shane slid his arms around the naked body, pulling it into his clothed one, hands roaming over his ass.  
  
“Hey, no fair! You’re dressed and I’m not,” Josef complained.  
  
“Easily solvable,” Shane told him. He made quick work of pulling his T-shirt over his head and kicking off his shoes and jeans.  
  
“Oooh, commando,” Josef drawled, grabbing the erection that was now poking him.  
  
Shane wrapped his arms around Josef again, gasping as the tight press of the bodies moving against each other shot delicious lightning bolts of pleasure through sensitive nerve endings.  
  
“Our bodies are melting into each other,” Josef whispered.  
  
“They usually do,” Shane agreed quietly, although god knew how Josef in his altered state, was perceiving it.  
  
Josef leaned into Shane, just the tips of fangs grazing along his neck. “You ground me, and make me fly.”  
  
Shane shook his head in bemusement, then captured Josef’s lips to distract him. He didn’t want the other vamp to say anything, well, anything more that he’d regret when he came down. As they kissed and fondled, Shane considered the options for their next course of action. Blowjobs were out, he wasn’t letting a vampire hallucinating on LSD anywhere near his dick, and Josef wasn’t coordinated enough to be a very effective pitcher. No lube though, spit would have to do.  
  
Decision made, Shane bit the ear closest to his mouth. “Turn around,” he whispered.  
  
Lost in the haze of passion, Josef quickly complied, though Shane felt in his body that he probably wasn’t as high as he had been. After almost 400 years, he could read this body better than Braille.  
  
His fingers teased the opening of Josef’s body as he whispered another direction. “Hands and knees, babe.” Even stoned, Josef hesitated. It was a position that was almost impossible to get him into. “I’ll make it worth your while,” Shane promised. After a short hesitation, Josef did as told. Shane followed, dropping to his knees and pressing his thumbs against Josef’s ass, holding him open as his tongue pressed inside.  
  
Josef cried out at the first contact, his body tensing then relaxing as Shane took him flying.  
  
When the noises Josef was making were almost continuous and he was pushing back wordlessly pleading for more stimulation, Shane leaned back, pausing. “Okay?” he asked, checking to make sure Josef was ready.  
  
“I know what you’re doing back there,” Josef said, faintly accusatory, a token protest against their position.  
  
Shane laughed. “I should hope so!” And then he was entering Josef’s body and the conversation stopped in favor of non-verbal communication.  
  
Relaxed from the rim job and the drug, Josef’s body welcomed him enthusiastically. He pushed back against every thrust, encouraging growls setting the frenetic pace. It was one of those delicious hard, fast fucks that wouldn’t last long; Shane could already feel his orgasm approaching. He wrapped his hand around Josef’s erection and began jerking him of in time to the thrusts. It was too good. Josef gave one hard show backwards. Shane grabbed his hips tighter to keep them in position, and came with a shout, feeling Josef follow almost immediately.  
  
They both collapsed on their backs, spending a long silent moment recovering.  
  
Josef groaned. When he spoke he sounded much more sober. “Tell me I didn’t say that.”  
  
Josef probably expected Shane to deny it or tease him. He found himself being honest instead. “You’re right, 'Sometimes When We Touch' is our song.”  
  
“We have a song?”  
  
“Looks like.”  
  
Josef sat up, rubbing his forehead and looking around with eyes clear with awareness. “Uh, where are my clothes?”  
  
“Well…” Shane drawled with a wicked smile.  
  
  
 _Romance and all its strategy_  
 _Leaves me battling with my pride_  
 _But through the insecurity_  
 _Some tenderness survives..._  
  
  
When Josef came back to the present, the set was over. He’d missed the last number completely, lost in memories. He felt the presence behind him and tilted head back to look into Shane’s amused face.  
  
“I think I just snuck up on you,” Shane crowed victoriously.  
  
“No way! You can’t sneak up on me, you know that.”  
  
“I think I did,” Shane disagreed teasingly.  
  
“In your dreams.”  
  
“Admit it, you didn’t know I was behind you.”  
  
“Not true. I wasn’t here,” Josef defended himself.  
  
“Oh, so where were you?” Shane asked. “Cheater.”  
  
“1977,” Josef answered, and it wasn’t necessary to elaborate. He knew both their minds would be on that night long ago. He could almost still hear the song, echoing faintly in the background noise of the club.  
  
 _And sometimes when we touch_  
 _The honesty's too much_  
 _And I have to close my eyes and hide..._  
  
“Maybe… we don’t have to hide so much anymore,” Shane said tentatively.  
  
“Maybe not,” Josef agreed, taking the hand that was offered and letting himself be pulled to his feet.  
  
“I like the outfit,” Shane told him, making a point of looking him up and down.  
  
“I had to do it. My suits begged me. They refused to come out of the closet when they heard where I was going.”  
  
Shane laughed out loud, pulling him towards the backstage area. “Wanna recreate that night?” he inquired with an eyebrow wiggle.  
  
“In your dreams,” Josef repeated. “You ought to be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of a stoned vampire like that.”  
  
Shane pretended to consider it, then his grin widened. “Nah. So, did you like the show?” he asked.  
  
Feeling free, Josef gave him an open smile. “Yeah. I did,” he admitted without making a joke of it.  
  
“You’re a Stand fan!” Shane teased, and Josef felt lips at the back of his neck.  
  
Josef shook his head. “I’m a Shane Alexander fan.”  
  
  
 _And sometimes when we touch_  
 _The honesty's too much_  
 _And I have to close my eyes and hide_  
 _I wanna hold you til I die_  
 _Til we both break down and cry_  
 _I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_  
  
  
The end.  
   
    
8/12/09


End file.
